


Thorns

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Night of the Solstice - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, issues of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadal catches Aric masturbating without his permission, and isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble I wrote a long time ago, only now, finally, expanded into a full story

"Are you... masturbating?"

Aric gasped at hearing his lover's voice, nearly slipping over the edge by the roughness of that barely-civil tone. He squeezed tight, holding off his pleasure, but he couldn't stop, not now, not even if Cadal commanded, not even--

Cold, sharp, impenetrable bonds gripped both his wrists, slicing flesh as they spiraled up to cover his arms up to his elbows. He barely had time to let go before his hands were torn away, his arms stretching painfully as they were pinned above his head.

The night-darkness of the room was broken by shivery, reddish light. It blossomed from Cadal's open palm, deforming his face with crimson and black shadows. He was angry.

The bonds around Aric's wrists creaked as he tried to move. Arching his back, he twisted his head to look up at the headboard. Thornbranches, thick and living, covered his forearms and wedded them to the board. The slightest clench of muscle caused the spines to pierce his skin, making his flesh feel hot and wet beneath the woody prison. He lay back down, trying hard to not move.

Cadal casually flicked his gaze across Aric's body, still sweaty and aroused, painted bloody by the red light. There was a vague glimmer of interest in his eyes, but for the most part his face was distant, scornful. He stepped closer, the light swelling until Aric could see the pulsing jewel in Cadal's palm, sense the wild magic contained within it. Staring into its depths, he brought the crystal close to Aric's body, and Aric's stomach clenched in fear.

"They say that self-abuse leads to insanity," Cadal chided. He carefully laid the twisted Red Staff beside the bed--near enough that he could touch it, but out of Aric's reach even if he were free. He sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head sadly down at Aric. Tilting his palm, he carefully set the ruby jewel onto Aric's trembling stomach, just above his navel.

Aric gasped in fear, his stomach going concave to escape it. He was surprised to find it didn't burn, and it didn't hurt. The jewel was cool, and its weight was almost pleasant. All the same, his skin crawled, small hairs standing on end. So much magic, so much chaos trapped inside that fist-sized jewel.

He tore his gaze away to stare up at Cadal. "My lord, please."

Cadal held his hand above the jewel. With a casual wave of his fingers, an arc of lightning ran through Aric's body. Thorns tore deep gashes in his skin as Aric seized, his body going rigid for the micro-second the agony took to traverse every nerve. Aric panted, his heart raced, his body tingled with after-shocks. The blood running down his arms felt like fire against his skin.

Cadal rested his cheek against Aric's thigh, staring absently up at the glowing crystal. His skin was hot like blood. With a single finger, he traced a facet of the jewel. Aric held his breath. "Let's try this again, shall we?" Cadal's finger slipped off the crystal, coming to trace a rune on Aric's stomach. "Aric," Cadal's voice was almost sweet as he drew out Aric's name. "What were you doing when I walked in?"

"Touch... touching myself, my lord."

"Really?" Cadal's finger moved closer to Aric's penis. He was by no means as hard or as close to orgasm has he had been before, but he was still aroused. He couldn't help it; at his most dangerous, Cadal was extremely... passionate. "Why?"

"Because..." How /could/ he answer? His voice quiet, Aric answered honestly, "Because, you were not here."

"Ah." Cadal rolled his head so that his chin bit into Aric's skin. His hand was just about brushing Aric's recovering erection. "Did I say you could do this?"

"No--"

"Did you think I would not want you when I returned?"

"My lord?" A trickle of blood leaked from his upstretched arm and into Aric's ear, but he dared not move.

"You're mine, Aric. Every part of you." His hand wrapped around Aric's erection, squeezing it just this side of pain. His stony eyes glinted with the pulse of red jewel light. "Every part. I won't share you with another. Not even yourself."

Aric's blood surged with perverse delight at Cadal's possessiveness. It was at once comforting and disturbing.

Cadal's stroke was sure, but a spike of pleasure far beyond that simple touch tore through Aric's skin, washing away nearly every thought, every twinge of pain. "Never, without my permission," Cadal pronounced carefully.

"Yes, my lord."

"Your pleasure belongs to me, for me." Another stroke, another intense wave of pleasure.

Aric twisted, not even feeling the thorns tear and bruise. "Yes."

"You are nothing without me."

Aric was so close, he was almost sobbing as he yelled out, "Yes!"

And suddenly, it was gone. Everything--the pressure of Cadal's hand on his cock, the pleasant weight of the jewel, the waves of intense pleasure teasing his nerves. Aric groaned, panted, and writhed, and finally watched mournfully as Cadal casually walked towards the door, the glow of the jewel muted in his palm. "Cadal!"

The man turned, his eyes glittering in the low-red hue. "Don't. Move." Cadal's staff was still beside the bed, but with just a gesture of his jewel-filled hand, Aric felt the thornbranches grow, stretching down his arms to entwine across his chest. The bedclothes shredded as the branches looped and curled around each other until his arms and chest were completely covered, held tight in the spiny embrace. A single tendril, nearly delicate in its isolation, unfolded from the tangle to creep down his stomach. Its spines were no less sharp, and it left a wet wake of blood as it wrapped around the base of Aric's erection. He nearly screamed as it closed tight, tiny thorns making the pain all the worse.

"I have business to care for. Be ready for me when I return."

Aric moaned, the small movement of his breathing causing the thorns to slip in and out of his skin. It was... excruciating, yet the edge of pleasure never faded from his veins. It was torture of the sweetest agony. It was going to kill him.

Cadal smiled, a slow and controlled display. Then he turned and stalked out of the room, taking the light with him.

In the darkness, the binding branches creaked with every jagged breath. A wet, tip-tip-tip noise came from somewhere, the thick patter of sluggish, drying blood. Aric counted every drop, almost sure that they would stop before Cadal could come back to finish his work.


End file.
